gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:King Juan Carlos I of Spain/KING PHILIP V OF SPAIN! KING GEORGE II OF ENGLAND! TEAR DOWN THIS WALL OF WAR!!!!!!
For all who have suffered before and who are suffering now of this terrible War composed by the Forces of Spain and England and the rest of this World! I declare All those who DARE Continue to fuel this War and all those Leaders who are IN and Fighting in this War to listen to me! I declare this Wall of War be torn down and it to stay down! Speech "I will not say I a man that has seen this War from Start from this Present time but I will say that currently looking at this War. It has destroyed and torn this Game apart! I have seen and met many War Veterans who have served on both sides at a time! Conquistadors who became British Soldiers, Citizens, Politicans, and farmers along with the same I have seen British Soldiers join Spain. But I have seen that this War has broken the great era of Peace, Prosperity, Life, Liberty, and Freedom....... I cannot sleep at night seeing these events turn into tiny sparks of Flame and into a Forest Fire that rapidly spreads no Longer! I DECLARE that You of Spain and You of England both lay down your arms and negotiate on REASONABLE TERMS That both sides can agree with or even no Terms but! Peace is restores, The War is Over, Spanish and British forces become allies or just become Countries who do not want Fighting. England was infamous for it's Wars it was dragged into and it started. But they had a Purpose for Fighting while as of now there is no Purpose for the English to Fight. Spain is famously known for it's close religous ties to the Catholic Church and most importantly it's Tolerence towards Peace. Spain was not like the Spain it is now. It is a Spain I do not recognize one bit! Spain and England both have their differences but they both believe in Peace. They both are Countries who do not wish War upon anyone without a dam good Reason! I say there both sides come together and talk as of now and stop the Wars of SVS in which cannot be won since it is a Mini Game of Pirates that clearly has no way of winning since both side's Ships come back after being sunk along with the scores can change any time of the Battle so there is really no way of winning. PVP is broken and it is just constant fighting and whoever can kill eachother the most in 5 minutes. I do not care how this War was Started but I do care it must be Ended! I say this to all Leaders of this War!" ' 'TEAR DOWN THIS WALL OF WAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thumb|500px|right|TEAR DOWN THIS WALL OF WAR! 'Terms of Peace' *'Spain and England and anyother Countries involed in this War stop Fighting and Agree to Long Term Peace(Peace lasts longer then 1 year)' *'Spain and England and any other countries keep their Territories and Lands.' *'There will be no use of ' Profanity or Rudeness that might lead to Fighting. *'All sides stop "Trolling" or just settle their Differences' *'All sides do not invade or attack eachother' *'Leaders on both sides be given the chance to turn over a new leaf or start over with other Leaders who were recently against you.' *'Philip V(Pearson Wright is Recognized as King of Spain.' *'George II(John Breasly is Recognized as King of Great Britain and Ireland)' *'Guilds will not be attacked who are part of the Sides in which was in this Wars'. *'Leaders will not be responsible for anyone who is or who follows them that starts War or tries to by attacking others with loyalties to Spain or England. Leaders WILL be though responsible to properly punished those who try to do so and do so by the following below.' *'If someone claims to be part of or being sent by a Leader or Country to try to cause War or problems will be again be punished by his own accord and by his ownself. Punishment by the below.' *'Anyone who starts Wars with England or Wars with Spain will be Fired, Titles renounced, exiled, ignored, banished, punished, imprisoned, or executed. Leader's Choice...... ' *'Any Leader who signs and doesn't keep up to their Promise of Seal, their Title will be '''renounced.'''' Leaders of this War that includes ALL Forces of Spain, England, Pirates, France, Russia, Italy, etc that in which have read carefully over the Terms above, Approve of and Agree to the Terms above. * Category:Blog posts